disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Night of the Werewolf (2020 Disney Muppets movie)
The Muppets Night of the Werewolf is to be an upcoming Disney Muppets spooky comedy musical movie where The Muppets Go Under Cover had left off, starring Mark Wahlberg, Linda Cardellini, Will Ferrell, Drew Barrymore, Jack Black, Rashida Jones, Mel Gibson, Reese Witherspoon, Bill Hader, Zelda Williams, David DeLuise, Alicia Silverstone, Jeffrey Tambor, Mindy Kaling, John Cleese, Julia Louis Dreyfus, David Schwimmer, Meryl Streep, Ray Liotta, Emily Blunt and also starring Zach Galifianakis again as Hobo Joe. Also starring the voice performing talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Brian Henson, Raymond Carr, Ryan Dillon, John Tartaglia, Peter Linz, Louise Gold and Stephanie D'abruzzo. It is to be put in movie theaters right after The Muppets Go Under Cover is put on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 16, 2020. Plot Summary There's a werewolf on the loose and Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends must catch him right before he attacks other people in San Francisco forest. When they spot the werewolf, Scooter is bitten and slowly transformed into a werewolf himself, but he knows that he's not a killer werewolf. Human Cast Members * Mark Wahlberg as Carter Kahn * Linda Cardellini as Rhonda Khan * Will Ferrell as Victor Robinson * Drew Barrymore as Marcia Robinson * Jack Black as Carlos Jones * Rashida Jones as Charlotte Jones * Mel Gibson as Mayor James Albertson * Reese Witherspoon as Monica Albertson * Bill Hader as Cooper West * Zelda Williams as Kathy West * David DeLuise as George Gunderson * Alicia Silverstone as Natasha Gunderson * Jeffrey Tambor as Noah Patterson * Mindy Kaling as Tina Patterson * John Cleese as Charles Johnson * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Mona Thompson * David Schwimmer as Oliver Thompson * Meryl Streep as Joan Gibson * Ray Liotta as Colton Anderson * Emily Blunt as Janet Anderson * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe Non-Muppet Character Voice Performing Cameo Appearances (ever since Frank Oz, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Joey Mazzarino and Steve Whitmire are no longer voice performing Muppet characters) * Note to Self: An online photograph of Frank Oz appears on the wall in Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Diner. * Kevin Clash as a pastry baker in Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Diner * Fran Brill as a waitress in Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Diner * Joey Mazzarino as a diner cook in Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Diner * Steve Whitmire as a diner manager in Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Diner Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork and 80s Robot (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Croaker, Andy, Rowlf and Mudwell (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter/Werewolf Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Neuter (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * John Tartaglia as Goggles (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Rizzo, Statler, Lips and Flash (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch and Arnie (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Doris and Skeeter (voice) * Jullianne Buescher as Wanda and Denise (voices) Muppet Cast (speaking) 80s Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Annie Sue Pig, Animal, Arnie the Alligator, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Blotch, Bobby Benson, Chip, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Doris, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Flash, Fozzie Bear, George the Janitor, Goggles, Gonzo, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Lips, Dr. Strangepork, Link Hogthrob, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Mulch, The Newsman, Polly Lobster, Rizzo the Rat, Wayne, Wanda, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Skeeter, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Wayne, Walter, Werewolf Scooter, Zoot Background Muppets (non-speaking) Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Aretha, Babies, Baskerville, Beard, Bill (frog), Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Chester Rat, Chickens, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Fazoobs, Flaubert, Frogs, Gil (frog), Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Jill (frog), J.G., Koozebanian Phoob, Lou, Mahna Mahna, Mean Mama, Miss Kitty, Mo Frackle, Muppy, Nigel the Conductor, Penguins, Rats, Rabbits, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Singing Food, Slim Wilson, Snowths, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Whatnots, Zondra, Zippity Zap Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References Sesame Street * When they 1st meet the Gundersons, Walter makes a reference to the baby Muppet monster that has the exact same name as she does. *Ernie, Bert, Grover, Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Herry, Count Von Count, Murray, Rosita, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Abby, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Farley, Sully, Biff, the Two-Headed Monster, Frazzle, Sherlock Hemlock, Guy Smiley, Sonny Friendly, Don Music, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Julia, Rudy and the Twiddlebugs appear as cardboard cutouts in Patterson's Video Department Shop. Fraggle Rock * Mudwell (even though he passed away in the season 5 episode: Gone, But Not Forgotten), appears in the movie as well. Transcripts * ''The Muppets Night of the Werewolf'' teaser trailer transcript * ''The Muppets Night of the Werewolf'' trailer transcript * ''The Muppets Night of the Werewolf'' transcript Category:Muppet Movies Category:2020